Dear Diary
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: After Puck tries to publish Sue's journal to the school, Sue plots revenge on the glee club by getting Jacob to blog Kurt's diary entries. The club then must try to get the book back through beat-ups, seduction, and even help from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

**Important: The facts in this story are NOT up to date with the latest episodes. Even the little details. (such as Sue's nickname for Kurt being "Porcelain").**

Chapter 1

_Dear Journal,_

_another slow day here at William McKinley High. My plan to destroy glee club fell through once more. No one even got hurt! Can you believe that? It's like I was never even there. I tried trapping those freaks in that stinky old classroom that's under construction, but thanks to the fact that they had just taken the windows out of that room, they were all able to escape and now everyone's happy again but ME._

_*sigh* Oh journal, I am very relieved that I can let out my anger, frustration, and plots to you. It really prevents me from getting totally worked up over life. I mean it's not like I can talk like this around any co-workers or friends. Actually, I don't really have any friends, so there goes that. They would all just laugh at me. Humiliation… embarrassment… It's like-_

"Coach?"

Sue looked up from her journal to see the bottle blonde Brittany standing in the doorway of her office.

"Coach, there's a big fight going on in the girls' locker room right now. People are throwing jump ropes, towels, sports bras, and other stuff at each other."

Sue slapped her journal shut and shoved it into her desk drawer without looking. It didn't close all the way, but she didn't care at that moment. She stormed out of the room towards the locker room.

"They're going to wreck my equipment," she mumbled as she left the room.

Brittany watched her leave and then looked back at Sue's desk noticing the journal that had slipped out of the drawer and onto the floor.

Out of curiosity, Brittany crouched down and slid the book towards her. She looked at the plain, brown cover. She picked it up and began flipping through the pages. She looked behind her to see if anyone was looking and then, discreetly slipped it into her book bag. She then left the office.

XXXXX

In the choir room, the glee members were all full of chit chat to one another. Brittany took a seat next to Santana in the back of the room. She took out Sue's journal and began looking it over.

Santana leaned in to see what she was looking at. "What's that?" she questioned.

"I found it in Sue's office. I think it might be like a diary or something," Brittany said blandly.

"Ooh! Lemme see!" Santana said excitedly as she tore the book out of Brittany's hands.

Santana flipped through the pages in search of some juicy gossip she could stir up.

"Is it one of the Cheerios'?"

"I don't know," Brittany said disregarding the fact that Sue's name was printed on the front, "I found it under Coach Sue's desk."

"You don't think this is Sue's diary do you?" Santana asked with a slight smile spreading across her face.

Santana flipped to a random page. She and Brittany read it to themselves. They then burst out into a fit of giggles, drawing the attention of the other glee students towards them.

The rest of the room's eyes fell on the two cheerleaders in the back of the room.

"What are you two so happy about?" Mercedes questioned suspiciously.

Santana answered through her laughter, "Brittany found Sue's diary!"

"What!" cried a few other students.

"And you're _reading_ it?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Duh!" Santana shot back.

"That's wrong!" Kurt cried, "That's a totally cruel sick thing to do to someone. A diary is where a person can express their feelings and hide their secrets. You're not supposed to read someone else's diary!"

"Kurt's right!" Rachel stood up. She continued, "Besides, you two can get in so much trouble for that. Brittany, whatever possessed you to steal her diary like that!"

Brittany shrugged and said plainly, "I don't know… I thought there might be, like, a secret treasure map or something inside."

Rachel slapped her palm over her eyes and then threw her arms in the air and cried, "Omigosh! You know, when Sue finds out that you two stole her diary and read it-"

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "She's not going to find out. God!"

"How do you know? Once she finds out that it's gone, she's going to freak!" Rachel said.

Puck pulled the book out of Santana's hands and said with a crooked grin, "Hey, there's some interesting stuff in here. How about a little read aloud?"

"Don't you dare!" Rachel ordered. But Puck began to read a journal entry aloud anyway. Rachel threw her arms down to her sides and gasped in frustration. She couldn't stand being ignored like this.

Puck read, "Dear Journal, that rash came back. I think it's from stress. Probably from that rotten freak club of Shuester's. Because of them, that rash is spreading all over my-"

"Yeah! Okay! Already too much information!" Finn interrupted as he put his hand up. Puck was laughing lightly to himself. Tina and Mercedes exchanged disgusted glances.

Puck continued reading a couple of entries out loud. Some of the members covered their mouths a few times in horror or disgust.

After a few more entries, Rachel loudly interrupted, "Okay! Enough! Oh god, I'm feeling all paranoid right now."

"I think I've been scarred for life," Kurt stated.

"You know, I could've gone all my life without knowing any of that stuff," Artie said.

Finn put in, "Yeah. How about we just put the diary back and forget this ever happened okay?"

Puck closed the book and said, "Dude! This stuff is hilarious! We've gotta show this around school."

"Are you crazy!" Rachel exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me. Only a complete moron would go posting this around school. Do you know how wrong that is! How stupid that is? And how much trouble you can get in when Sue finds out that you put this around school!"

Finn added, "Yeah, man. Besides, I highly doubt that anyone in this school is going to want to know anything about Sue's scary impulses, and … plots to destroy glee club and… her various rashes that she gets on her…" Finn waved his finger in the air trying to find the word to complete his sentence.

Kurt decided to speak before he could say any more. "I agree with Rachel. Sharing someone's diary with the entire school is completely cruel," he said strongly.

"Easy, easy! Relax guys!" Puck said throwing his hands up in defense. "So what? Think about all the cruel things that Sue's done to us in the past."

All of the glee members all looked up in thought as a quick flashback montage appeared in their heads of all the cruel, sick things Sue had done to them in the past year or so. Memories of Sue doing things from publicly humiliating them, to plotting with opposing glee clubs, to even physically injuring them.

Puck looked around at everyone. He then said, "Well… I'll take that thoughtful silence as a, 'yes, Puck! Let's totally show this around school'." He then put the journal in his backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_with all this diary nonsense going on at school, I'm beginning to feel a little paranoid about taking you to school with me. Maybe I should stop. There are a billion things in here that I really don't want this school to know. Many embarrassing things that people will never let me live down. Why must this school be so judgmental? And homophobic for that matter. Then again, school is the only real place I can write about anything. Dad kind of gets weirded out when he catches me writing in you. I just find a seat in the way back of the room during study hall and no one suspects a thing._

_I have a really good feeling that Sue Sylvester will find out about this. And when she does, I can't say that I was in any part of this. So when word gets out, no one should be pointing fingers at me. _

_Well anyway, thank god that no one has suspected this very vogue book to be a diary. Otherwise, it would be all over the school. I've been considering getting a lock for you, diary. Just as a precaution. Then again, that might give away that this is a diary. And those sneaky lock pickers around school would be able to crack you open like an egg. _

_Ah well, hope this whole diary business blows over soon._

_-Kurt_

Kurt closed his diary and looked around from the desk in the far back left hand corner of the classroom. No one was paying him any mind. He smiled to himself and slipped his black and white floral pattern diary with a large white K on the front of it into his book bag.

XXXXX

In glee club, Will Schuester stood in front of the students brightly and said, "Alright guys. Lately, I've been feeling that I've been a bit… bossy. So I've decided to let you guys pick what song you want to sing personally whether it's a solo or a couple of other glee members. Just find something that inspires you and sing about that. Find a song that relates to that topic."

Rachel smiled with delight. This was right up her ally. Maybe she could sing a song for Finn.

Will clapped his hands together and started, "Now! How about we all-"

"Schuester!" Will was immediately interrupted by the loud screech of none other than Sue Sylvester.

Sue stormed into the choir room in her black jogging suit looking angrier than ever.

"Yes, Sue?" Will replied calmly.

"I've been robbed!" Sue screamed.

"I'm… sorry to hear that, but I don't see how this concerns-"

"I've been robbed of my private journal, and not only that, but some of its contents were leaked and gossip and stories are now already traveling around the school like a terrible case of H1N1. And I've got the feeling that it was one of _your_ kids!"

Sue turned to the group of Glee members shooting them a deathly glare making them all flinch as soon as her dark eyes glanced upon them. Artie's hand actually flew up to touch his heart.

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. He said firmly, "Look, Sue. I understand you're upset, but what makes you think that it was one of my kids? I mean it could've been anyone in this entire school. It could've been one of your cheerios for all we know."

Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, and Rachel all briefly glanced at Brittany who was biting her thumbnail nervously. Finn, Quinn, Artie, Tina, and Sam all glanced at Puck who simply looked back at them with one arched eyebrow in an almost threatening sort of way.

Sue shook her head sharply as she spat, "Oh put a sock in it, William; I _know_ it was one of your kids. And how?" She leaned in close to him so that he could feel her breath on his neck. She uttered, "Because I could smell the stench of _loser_ in my office from the time I discovered it was gone." Will closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep himself calm. Sue moved away from him, allowing him to be able to relax and breathe.

Will said, "I know you're upset, but there's nothing I can do. I'm sure your journal will turn up eventually. I'll just have you know that none of the glee kids did anything with it. Alright?"

"You just don't get it do you? That journal contains some serious, humiliating content that no one is ever to know about! So I suggest that we take the time right now to interview each and every one of these twelve sing-song-y pests until I find out who took it."

Will let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Sue! This is absolutely ridiculous! This is going to get us nowhere! And it's cutting into our practice time."

Sue didn't say anything. She simply held a stern look at Will. Will said, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask the kids right now, point blank."

Sue still remained silent. Will turned to the glee members and said, "Alright guys. Did any of you take Sue's journal? Don't be afraid to answer. You won't get into any trouble. It's not like we're not going to kill you if you did."

Sue snickered at that last sentence as if saying, "Yeah right."

Will continued, "Just speak up if you did right now and no one gets hurt. Then we'll all be able to continue on with practice."

The room was absolutely silent. Many were biting their lips and glancing at one another.

Brittany slowly raised her hand. Santana looked at her with an, "are you crazy!" expression.

Will raised his eyebrows and said, "Brittany? Did you?"

Brittany replied, "No, Mr. Schue, I just wanted to tell you that I _didn't_ do it."

A look of worry and panic spread across the rest of the group's faces.

"Alright then," Will said simply. Everyone was relieved when he turned back to Sue and said, "See? They didn't do anything. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to practice."

Sue said darkly, "I don't believe any of them for a second. I'm on to you kids. I'm not through with you yet. I _will_ find out which one of you did it and once I do, you'll wish you were never born. Understood?"

The room remained silent as each of the kids simply and ever so slightly nodded their heads.

"Good," Sue said brightly and then exited the room.

Will turned back to the group and said quietly, "Guys, I just want to know… did any of you take Sue's diary. I'm not accusing you of anything. And I won't be mad if you did. I just want to get this little problem resolved so we don't have Sue coming in and hounding us every day."

He looked around. The room was silent. He sighed and said, "Okay. Let's get back to business now."

XXXX

After school, Kurt met up with Blaine. They hung out at the local yogurt shop for awhile. It was like heaven to Kurt. There was never a dull moment with Blaine. He adored him and admired him as a true friend. Someone that he could lean on. Kurt couldn't help it. He couldn't hold in these feelings. He had to let them out in some way.

His dad was up stairs watching a game. Kurt took this opportunity to dig his diary out of his book bag. He took out a pen and sat on his bed and began scrawling away happily.

Rachel got up in front of her fellow glee members and introduced, "Okay. I have picked a song by Britney Spears-"

Will started, "Uh, Rachel. I thought we talked about the whole Britney Spears thing-"

Rachel cut him off, "Oh no, Mr. Schue. It was one of her earlier songs. It's totally appropriate."

Will decided to take her word for it and sat back in his chair allowing for Rachel to begin.

Rachel cleared her throat. The music started up and she began to sing:

_Mmm… Ohhhh… Dear Diary, Today I saw a boy_

_And I wondered if he noticed me,_

_He took my breath away…_

Rachel turned her head and looked at Finn. She smiled as she sang. Finn smiled back.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't get him off my mind_

_And it scares me cause I've never felt this way_

_Oh no one in this world,_

_Knows me better than you do_

_So diary,_

_I confide in you…_

Kurt was alone in his bedroom. He looked up from his diary and began to sing to himself:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I saw that boy_

_As he walked by_

_I thought he smiled at me…_

_And I wonder_

_Does he know what's in my heart?_

_I tried to smile, but I could hardly believe_

_Should I tell him how I feel?_

_Or would that scare him away?_

_Diary, tell me what to do_

_Please tell me what to say…_

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as she sang, feeling herself get into the song.

_Dear Diary,_

_One touch of his hand_

_No I can't wait to see that boy again…_

_He smiled_

Kurt smiled reminiscing on his amazing day with Blaine as he continued to sing:

_And I thought my heart could fly_

_Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ooooh…_

_I've got a feeling that we'll be so much more…_

_Than friends_

_Ohhh… yeah…_

_Ye-e-e-ahhh…_

Rachel finished. Everyone applauded. She smiled sweetly and curtsied before she sat back down next to Finn.

"Beautiful," Will said with delight as he continued to clap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! For this chapter I tried switching back and forth between scenes of Rachel and Kurt singing the same song (as you saw). It was a little hard to describe through words, so I hope you were able to get the right idea of what I was trying to do in making it seem like what they do on the show sometimes. I tired to make marks to show the transitions and separation, but they kept disappearing whenever I saved it on fanfiction. <strong>

**Things should start to pick up more after this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I don't know if you guys like longer chapterrs or short chapters. This chapter is a little longer than the last two were. As for the thing about the couples in this story, the couples aren't much of a focus for this story, sorry. But you'll see some little "fluffs" for some of the couples :). And I am going to sprinkle in some SamxQuinn in later chapters (because I do like that couple a lot) and some others. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Sue walked down the hallway still sulking about her missing journal. She was feeling extremely self-conscious. She looked from left to right at all the students. She wanted to punch anyone in the face who was giggling or whispering to their friends, whether they were talking about her or not.

She gave all the students menacing, sour looks, which made them immediately stop what they were doing.

Suddenly, she came across Jacob who was holding a familiar-looking book in his hand. He was laughing as another student was talking to him.

The student then walked away and called back to him, "Man, you've so gotta make copies of that."

"That's exactly what I'm on my way to do," Jacob called back happily. He turned around to find Sue looming over him. His smile immediately vanished as he stood in her shadow looking up at her fearfully.

Sue said quietly and simply, "Jacob, please tell me what you're holding in your hand right now."

"Coach Sylvester! H-h-hi…" Jacob said, voice trembling as he put both hands behind his back nervously. "How are you?"

"Hold out your hands right now," Sue said in a fierce, yet calm-sounding voice.

Jacob slowly took his trembling hands out from behind his back. Sue looked down at the book in his hands. Yep. It was her journal alright. In the blink of an eye, she snatched the book up out of Jacob's hands and growled, "Where did you find this?"

Jacob stuttered, "I-I-I didn't find it, coach. Um… Noah Puckerman did."

Sue's eyes widened a little and she became intrigued in his story. She said, "Go on. Continue."

"H-h-he told me…"

-Flashback-

"We found Sue Sylvester's journal. Post it, photocopy, do whatever you need to do in order to get this juice out to the school," Puck said as he took Sue's journal out of his book bag and shoved it in Jacob's ribs.

Jacob looked up at him and said, "W-why do you want me to do that? Won't I get in a lot of trouble?"

"Yea, sure. But, what's the worst she could do? Suspend you?"

Jacob still looked terrified.

Puck said, "Look. If you do this, I won't beat you up for the next three months."

"Well, I-"

"Thanks man," Puck said before Jacob could do or say anything else. He gave him two very aggressive and painful pats on the back as he left.

-End Flashback-

"And then I sort of started reading it and then other people started taking it from me and reading it too," Jacob muttered. Sue looked like she was ready to throttle the kid.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only read two entries. I cried at that part with the puppy and the motorcycle. And then my whole art class read the rest. I mean that's better than the whole school right?"

Sue dug her fingernails into the skin of her journal to prevent her from lashing out at the next six students to come down the hall. Her first instinct was to attack Jacob for this, but then she thought that a better plan would be to get back at the glee club instead. After all, they were the ones that put it out there.

However, that would not solve the problem of the already gossip going around about her from the students that had already read her journal. This was a high school. The rumors were spreading across the school like peanut butter of bread. And it wasn't just the students. Other teachers were going to be picking up on what the young people are chatting about. All of this just equaled more humiliation.

Sue was so deep in thought about her fury and unfairness with the world that she hadn't realized that she had already partially injured several kids her whole way down the hall. She had shoved three into a group of other students, slammed two into the lockers and walls, and nearly threw one on the floor.

She suddenly came across Kurt and Mercedes at Kurt's locker talking to each other. Mercedes immediately stopped talking as soon as Sue came into view. Kurt, not understanding why Mercedes' speech all of a sudden came to a halt turned around and jumped straight up into the air at the sight of Sue Sylvester directly in his face. He hit the back of his head against his locker door causing him to drop a few of his books.

"Coach Sylvester, hi…" Kurt said a little uneasily. Mercedes glanced down to see that Sue had her journal in her hand. She bit her lip. They were busted. And now Sue was probably going to bite off everyone's heads in the entire glee club.

"What brings you here?" Kurt said in search for words.

"I don't suppose that you two would know how this ended up in the hands of Jacob back there. Do you?" Sue asked as she held up her journal. Kurt had to go practically cross-eyed to look at the journal for Sue was so standing so close to him. Mercedes glanced at the book as well.

"Uh- uh… um…" the two stuttered.

"Yes?" Sue asked in a threatening tone.

Mercedes said quickly, "We really should be getting to class. See you later, Coach." She then grabbed the horror-stricken Kurt's wrist and dashed off. Kurt shuffled and scuffled clumsily as he hurriedly attempted to pick up all his books and close his locker door while at the same time avoiding any eye-contact with Sue.

Once Kurt gathered what he could, Mercedes nearly dragged him down the hallway. He hadn't noticed that he had dropped a quite important book of his. It was a small black and white floral covered book with a large white K on the front of it.

Sue picked it up curiously and turned it over examining the whole outside. She turned to the inside to a silk ribbon bookmark. She read the signature at the end of the last entry. Kurt Hummel.

Just then, a quite devious idea came into her mind. A very awful idea came to her and she quickly dashed back down the hallway to where Jacob was. She chased him down calling, "Hey!" which of course startled Jacob and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, coach?"

"I think I've got something you can use instead for your big school news whatever."

Jacob's jaw was shaking as he looked up at her. Sue showed him Kurt's diary. Jacob looked down at it. His eyes moved back and forth from Sue to the book. He slowly took it from her and flipped through the pages.

"What girl would've left her diary just sitting around somewhere? Where'd you find this?"

Sue snickered and said, "_Girl_! Ha! Well I was just talking to that _girl_ and she was in such a rush to get to class that she accidentally dropped it in her haste."

"But this doesn't feel right. My mother always told me that it was rude to intrude on a girls' inner thoughts and feelings," Jacob said though he never very much took that piece of advice for himself all that often anyway.

"Yeah. Well, that's true. But you're missing the big picture here," Sue said pointing to the pages of the diary.

Jacob frantically skimmed the pages. Finally, the name caught his eye.

"Kurt Hummel?" Jacob questioned.

"That's right. Catching my drift now, afro-head?"

"So you want me to post this to my blog for the school to see?"

"Didn't we just discuss this?" Sue said in a way of trying to make Jacob feel like a complete idiot. "Now go ahead. And see? No girls will be harmed. And though as much as I love to refer to Hummel as a lady, you can't deny the truth."

And with that, Sue left the hallway. Jacob watched her leave, his mouth still agape. He looked back down at the journal with the large letter K on the front and then slowly tucked it into his backpack.

XXXX

In the choir room, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were singing "Dear Diary" by P!nk.

Quinn sang:

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_

_Cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them_

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_

_I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've done_

Santana: _I've been a bad, bad girl for so long _

Brittany: _I don't know how to change what went wrong_

Quinn: _Daddy's little girl when he went away_

_What did it teach me? That love leaves._

While the girls performed, Kurt entered the choir room in a panic. Not wanting to interrupt the performance, he simply yet frantically tip-toed into the back of the room. He took a seat next to Mercedes.

Mercedes whispered to him with a slight chuckle, "You're late."

Without letting there even be a pause after Mercedes' sentence, Kurt whispered desperately, "My diary is missing!"

Mercedes shifted in her seat to face him and exclaimed softly, "What?"

"Look, I thought it was in my locker, but when I came back it was missing. I searched my bag and my entire locker. It is gone!"

"Are you sure?" Mercedes questioned skeptically.

"Yes! I'm sure! I looked everywhere it could possibly be! Someone must've taken it!"

"Well maybe they put it in the lost and found," Mercedes said optimistically.

"Mercedes! This is high school. When someone finds a diary they don't just put it in the lost and found. They _read_ it!"

Mercedes only shook her head and fluttered her eyelids a bit. She opened her mouth, but Kurt put up his finger and stopped her. He said, "No. I don't want to hear it."

"Kurt, maybe they didn't look inside and they thought that it was just a journal for class."

"They had to have looked inside to see whose journal it was and that's when they see my name and then they read it and then- then- then…"

Mercedes gripped Kurt's shoulders and said, "Okay! Chill for a moment here! Getting all freaked out about this is not going to help." Kurt was definitely not "chilling". His ice blue eyes were full of fear and alert and his normally well-groomed hair was a mess as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"That's easy for you to say! _Your_ diary isn't currently circulating the school now is it!" Kurt screamed now grabbing onto Mercedes' shoulders.

Kurt and Mercedes looked up to see the whole glee club's eyes on them. The girls were still singing, but they were looking at the two curiously.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany finished their song:

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_

_I've been a bad, bad girl_

_I've been a bad, bad girl…_

Mr. Schuester stood up and praised, "Very well done, ladies. Very nice."

He went over towards Kurt and Mercedes in the back and said in a soft tone, "Is there a problem, guys?"

Kurt put his arms down and turned in his seat as he said, "No-nothing, Mr. Schue. There's no problem at all."

Will looked at them skeptically and said slowly, "Alright then. Well, if you want to talk about it, let me know." He then walked back up to the front of the group. Slowly, the heads turned back to the front.

Kurt just stared back at the others as if saying, "There's nothing to see here. Turn around would ya'?"

Once all the heads were facing the front once more, Mercedes whispered, "Why don't you want him to know?"

"I don't want him to be in on it too. The poor guy's got enough on his plate as it is," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Kurt, we'll get your diary back. Don't worry."

"Yeah? How!"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something. We're all here for you. We'll tell the others about your situation and together we'll get your diary back safe and sound," Mercedes assured confidently despite the fact that she didn't even know where to start with this problem.

Kurt nodded his head and gave her a half smile. His expression was still doubtful.

After practice was over Will thought to himself, _Wow. Two songs in a row called, "Dear Diary". Must be something on TV that all the kids are watching. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Oh no…" Kurt gasped. He sat in his computer applications class next to Mercedes. He had just gone onto the internet and had opened up McKinley's number one gossip blog. There in front of him was Jacob's article. It was an entry out of Kurt's diary. There was a box next to the article reading that a new entry was going to be posted every day and that the students would have to guess whose diary this was. The answer would be revealed after three weeks.

Kurt wanted to crawl into a hole and kill himself.

"This is not happening…" he muttered to himself, his blue eyes, still wide in terror. Mercedes looked at the blog and covered her now wide open mouth.

"We have got to do something!" Kurt shouted. His shout caught the attention of several students including the teacher.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hummel?" the teacher asked.

"N-no. Sorry," Kurt replied. He waited for everyone to stop looking at him before he spoke again. He said in a low tone, "We have got to get that diary back. Who knows which entries will be posted next? People _will_ be able figure it out if they post just the right entries! But even if they don't, it won't matter. Jacob will be posting whose journal it is in just three weeks. We have to get that diary out of his hands and get him to take that off the blog before then and fast!"

Mercedes had tried to cut in several times, but Kurt had continued to ramble on.

"Look!" Mercedes said firmly placing her hand over Kurt's.

"Don't panic. Panicking is not going to get any work done. Like I said earlier, we're going to get all the other glee club members in on this. And together, we _will_ one way or another get your diary back _and_ get those entries off that stupid blog." Mercedes had said this was such power and assurance, that Kurt really did feel a cool breeze of relief sweep over him. He gasped and hugged Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes. I'm just… really stressed out right now."

"I can see that," Mercedes said sarcastically.

XXXX

In glee club, Mercedes and Kurt announced the situation to the other glee clubbers and what the glee club's new mission was.

Puck spoke up, "Dude, you keep a diary?"

Kurt shot him an angry glare and snapped, "That doesn't matter right now, Puckerman! We are having a crisis situation! I am-"

Tina and Rachel both put their hands on Kurt's shoulders to calm him down.

"So how are we going to do this? Jacob may be a wimp, but he's impossible!" Finn said.

"Yeah. I mean he's probably become almost immune to us beating the crap out of him every day," Puck said.

"If physical harm doesn't do it then maybe just plain talking to him would do the trick. You know, persuade him to give back the diary and take down the blog," Rachel said innocently.

"Yea. I'm sure that'll work," Santana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That pervert is as about as desperate as a housewife. If we really want to convince him to stop this blogging nightmare with words, one of us girls are going to have to seduce him."

Each girl of the glee club exchanged disgusted looks.

"We could always blackmail him like Sue does," Artie suggested.

"Um, I don't think any of us have the creativity to blackmail him the way Sue does," Quinn put in.

"It doesn't matter what you do!" a stressed out Kurt cried, "Just do whatever it takes to put an end to all this diary sh-"

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Alright guys. So who's got a song for today?"

Though everyone's minds were still deeply in the whole 'diary problem', Finn, Puck, Sam, and Artie raised their hands.

"We've got a song, Mr. Schue," Finn said.

"Awesome! Let's see whatcha' got!"

The boys all went to the front of the room.

Sam said, "We'll be performing 'Secrets' by OneRepublic."

The instrumental started up.

Finn started:

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

Sam joined in.

'_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

All four of the boys sang the chorus together.

_Tell me what you want to hear _

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time to need another perfect line _

_don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Puck began.

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

Artie started.

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems _

_That we could solve_

_And when a situation rises just write it into an album _

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

The boys all chorused again.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere _

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The rest of the glee club, briefly forgetting the problem at hand, began smiling and swaying in their seats. They all raised their arms above their heads and waved them as they swayed to the song. Everyone, but Kurt that is. Kurt was sitting with his legs crossed as usual, and holding his head in his hand. He was lost in thought as he stared blankly at the performers before him.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Finn sang the bridge.

_Oooh, got no reason got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

The four chorused.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line _

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time _

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

Everyone stood up and cheered for the boys. They applauded and a few jumped up and down.

Mr. Schuester clapped and chuckled at the group's reaction. Sam sat back down next to Quinn and he grinned, "So what'd you think?"

Quinn answered, "I think… that was pretty hot."

Mercedes smiled and clapped while the boys were being hugged by their girlfriends. Kurt slowly turned to look at Mercedes and nudged her a bit.

Mercedes looked at him sympathetically. Kurt lifted his eyebrows and gave her a look as if saying a sarcastic and exasperated, "thank you!"

XXXX

The next day, the glee clubbers were back in the game on what to do about Kurt's situation.

Finn was at his locker when he spotted Jacob coming down the hall out of the corner of his eye.

He glanced at him a couple of times and then he closed his locker and walked over to him.

"Hey, Jake! So, uh… that whole blog thing with the diary entries… It's real cool and all, but don't you think you could really be ruining a girl's life from putting her diary on the internet like that?"

Jacob had to crane his neck to look up at the tall football star in front of him. He said, "Don't play dumb with me. I know you know whose diary it is and that you're trying to get me to take it off the blog, but no matter what you do, I am _not_ taking it off." Jacob said this as confidently as he possibly could.

"Whoa, wait a minute. How did you know I-"

"I'm not an idiot. I know you're in cahoots with Kurt Hummel. The whole world knows that." Jacob turned around to scurry away, when Finn tried to stop him again. He actually grabbed Jacob by the shirt and pulled him around the corner so that no one could hear their discussion.

"Look, I'm trying to ask you as nicely as I possibly can. Just stop posting that crap on the internet. You can literally ruin someone's life with the gossip that you stir up. All I want you to do is to stop the blogging and give Kurt his diary back."

"Like I said. I'm not going to do that. And there's no way you're going to make me."

Jacob ripped Finn off of him and then scampered down the hall like the little rat that he is. Finn watched him run off and he bit his lip and shook his head.

XXX

Later that day during lunchtime, Jacob was strolling down the hallway to the cafeteria. Puck was leaning casually against the wall when he saw Jacob coming. He turned his head around the corner to watch him. Puck then dashed over to the curly haired kid and pinned him against the lockers.

"Alright, Jacob. What's it gonna take to get you to stop that blog! Two blackeyes? A broken nose?"

Jacob had beads of sweat running down his face as he choked on words. This almost disgusted Puck enough to drop the poor sap.

"B-b-beat me up all you want, Puckerman. I am _not_ taking that blog down. I've never been so popular in my life. People are actually talking to me. They're all so eager to read the next entry," Jacob continued, "Besides, Coach Sylvester will probably have my head if she sees me not putting these entries up."

"So that's it! You're in on a little revenge plan for her aren't you?" Puck said dropping the pathetic kid to the floor.

Jacob landed with a hard thud and he struggled to get back up.

"Yeah, so beat me up all you want, but Miss Sylvester scares me more than any of you Neanderthals do."

Puck stood in silence for a moment as Jacob dashed off to lunch.

XXXX

"So that's how Jacob got his hands on my diary. I remember it all clearly now!" Kurt said sitting in the choir room with the other glee clubbers.

"Coach Sylvester was at my locker the other day and she scared me so much that I dropped my books. I was holding my diary then and that's about the time I had lost it. She must've found it and gave it to Jacob to get revenge on us for trying to publish her diary," Kurt said with barely any breath between sentences.

"Way to go, Puck," Santana said sarcastically. Puck put up his hands in defense and said, "Hey. How was I supposed to know it would lead to this?"

"Yeah, well maybe next time you should actually _listen_ to us when we say not to do something," Finn said fiercely.

"You could've stopped me!" Puck shouted.

"Guys!" Rachel interrupted, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is or who really started the problem. What we need to do right now is end the problem."

"Okay," Tina started, "Let's go over our options. We all know that we can't tackle Sue for this, so we're going to just have to keep going after Jacob. It'll be his problem if she's angry."

Finn said, "Right. So talking didn't work, and physical punishment didn't pose much of a threat. What else can we do?"

"Like I said the other day: seduction," Santana said.

Brittany commented, "I was watching this movie one time where these aliens _seducted_ these humans. And like probed them and cut off their heads and stuff."

Ignoring Brittany's little comment, Rachel put in quickly, "I don't think anyone here wants to seduce Jacob. However, I think that if anyone is going to, it should be Mercedes being the only single girl here."

Mercedes stood up, "What! Are you crazy? Uh-uh. There is no way that I'm flirtin' with that curly-haired dweeb. Besides, I'm a terrible flirt. I'd look absolutely ridiculous and it would get us nowhere. I nominate Santana."

Santana sat up straight and blurted, "Hell no! Why should it be me?"

"Well, it was your idea. And anyway, you are the biggest flirt in the school," Quinn said.

"Well that is true, but there is no way that I'm flirting with Jacob. I've made out with plenty of dorks before, but I draw the line at that freak."

"But you don't have to make out with him, you just have to flirt," Tina said.

"Making out is flirting for me," Santana said with a slight grin, "Anyway, back on topic. I think if anyone's going to get that Jacob kid's attention, it's gonna be Rachel."

All eyes turned to a frightened Rachel. She cried, "What! No! No! I… have a boyfriend. Finn, you don't want me flirting with another guy. It would be… wrong."

Finn said, "Well, sure, but it's not really wrong when I'm in on it. And besides, it's not even real flirting. You do want to be an actress don't you?"

This got Rachel. "Well, yeah, but…"

"You know, all good actresses can pull off any role. Even the ones they don't want to do," Finn said.

"But- but what makes you think that he'd pick me over Santana?"

Santana said, "Pah-lease. Sure I may be way hotter than you'll ever be, but let's face it, Jacob's been wanting to get inside your pants since the day he first laid eyes on you. Just throw on that Britney Spears outfit of yours and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

Finn added, "Or you could slap on that weird, slutty, cat suit of yours and just…" his voice trailed off as Rachel shot him an angry glare.

"Please, Rachel? You're probably our only hope. It's just acting," Kurt begged.

"Uh- I- uh…" Rachel stuttered. She looked around the room. All eyes were on her. There was no way out. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Yeah!" cheered a few of the others. The group all clapped.

"But you're all going to owe me big time!" Rachel said pointing a sharp finger at the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, right after school, Rachel was sitting in the library on the lookout for Jacob. She had worn a tighter fitting shirt than usual, but that was all she had dared to change. She sat at one of the tables, nervously playing with her hair. She heard the door open behind her. She gulped and turned around expecting it be Jacob.

"Finn?" she questioned. Finn approached her and said with a crooked smile, "Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed like a mess all day."

"Well, this whole seduction thing has been bothering me ever since we decided to do this."

"You know, I'm really proud of you for doing this for Kurt. For doing something for someone else even when you really don't want to."

Rachel smiled slightly at this. Finn leaned in and kissed her. He then said, "Break a leg." He then turned around and exited the library. Rachel watched him leave, the smile growing bigger across her lips. Finn was like the pepto bismol for the stomach ache she had had all day from the thought of needing to seduce Jacob.

Just then, the door opened again, and in walked Jacob. He was heading over to one of the library computers. Thankfully, he had sat at one of the computers in the way back of the room where no one would be able to see what was going on.

Rachel took a deep breath and then got up from her seat. She approached Jacob from behind. She applied some shiny lip gloss and then said, "Hey, Jacob."

Jacob turned around and jumped at the sight of Rachel standing before him.

"Oh. H-h-hi, Rachel. What brings you here?"

Rachel sat on the desk, turning his attention away from the computer monitor. She gently touched his shoulder and said, "Oh nothing really. I just saw you coming and I wanted see what you were up to."

Jacob stared at her longingly. He said, "I-I'm just about to post another entry on my blog. Have you been reading it?"

"Oh yes…" Rachel said seductively, gently caressing Jacob's cheek. He wanted to melt. On the inside, Rachel wanted to throw up. She wanted to just duck out of there and run to the bathroom and throw up. But she had to stick with it. For Kurt; for the team.

"But you know, I think that the whole diary thing is _really_ boring… and stupid. It's actually pretty mean too. What kind of person would be posting someone's diary on the internet like that?"

Jacob was beginning to perspire, grossing Rachel out even more. He choked on his words, "Anne Frank?" Rachel wrinkled her forehead a bit at the weird answer. "No. Only smelly, mean jerks would. And you're not that kind of person, are you?"

"N-n-no…" Jacob choked.

"So… how about you stop writing it? How about you-"

Jacob cut her off, "I know what you're trying to do, Rachel. You're trying to help your friend, Kurt Hummel. But no matter what, I'm not going to stop-"

Rachel gently put her index finger to Jacob's lips and said, "Shhh... Take the article down, give me Kurt's diary back, and everything will be just fine."

"No! No! I won't give in!"

"Well then if you're not going to take it down, then I'll take it down myself," Rachel said flatly.

Jacob flinched at her sudden change in tone.

"No you can't. You need the password."

Rachel, intrigued with what he was saying, needed to hear more about this password. She touched Jacob's sweaty hand making him spit out more words.

"And that password is taped to my laptop which you'll never get to because it's locked in the upstairs computer lab closet. Only I have the key and there's no way you're going to get it!" Jacob knew he had said too much.

"Aww, but I'd really like to see the key. Can't you make an exception just this one time? Please? For me?" Rachel said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Jacob was sweating profusely. He said, "I-I- I will on one condition."

"And what's that?" Rachel asked, her fingers delicately brushing against the back of Jacob's sweaty neck.

"K-k-kiss me," Jacob said. Rachel's eyes widened in horror. Jacob had closed his eyes and was already puckering up and leaning forward. Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Without even thinking, she shoved Jacob so hard that he fell over backwards in his chair onto the floor. Rachel then bolted straight out of the library leaving a dazed Jacob on the floor staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"I'm seeing stars…gold stars…" Jacob said to himself.

XXXX

Rachel ran into the bathroom. She turned on the water at one of the sinks as high as it could go. She pressed the soap dispenser button at least ten times, drowning her hands in pink soap. She then began scrubbing away. The sink was overflowing with bubbles.

Rachel stuck her tongue out. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" she cried. She was concentrating so hard on trying to make it to the bathroom to wash the Jacob off of her hands that she hadn't noticed that Finn had been out in the hall. She saw him appear in the mirror behind her.

"So how'd it go?"

"What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned.

"I was hanging out in the gym for awhile. I had just stopped by to see if you were still in there when you dashed out of the library and into the bathroom. So really, how'd it go?"

"Awful!" Rachel spat out, squeezing more soap into her hands.

"He was soooo creepy- and-and-and sweaty. Very, very sweaty. And the worst part was- He was trying to kiss me!"

"Well did you find anything out?"

"Hel-lo! I'm here trying to decontaminate myself and talking about how much I just suffered, and all you can ask me is what I found out?" Rachel cried.

"Well, I'm sorry. What else was I supposed to say? And that was what you were in there for," Finn said.

"You're right. Anyway, I did find out something. We may be able to hack into the blog and delete it ourselves. He said that his password is taped to his laptop which he keeps locked up in one of the closets in the computer lab upstairs. There's a key to get into the closet, but he keeps it on him at all times."

"Why didn't you just ask him to give you the key? He probably would've done it if you were… flirty enough."

"I did!" Rachel said, now getting angry, "And that's the part where he wanted me to kiss him."

"So why didn't you?" Finn asked.

"Are you crazy!" Rachel cried, finally shutting off the water, "If I kissed him, my lips would be forever contaminated with Jacob on them. I would have to get a lip transplant! I would have to spend hours and hours continually scrubbing out my mouth and that would only be to get the first layer off! And then I…"

Finn couldn't help, but roll his eyes at Rachel being her overly dramatic self again. He gripped her arms to get her to stop. Rachel went silent immediately and she looked up at him.

"Relax. You did great. Our new goal is get that key. You did an awesome job, Rachel."

Finn quickly kissed her on the head. Rachel smiled shyly.

XXXX

The next day, in glee club, Finn and Rachel told everyone about what happened.

"Why couldn't you have just kissed him?" Quinn asked.

"Yea. It would be just like a shot. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it," Brittany said.

"Guys, Rachel can't be the only one to take the heat here. We need to work together to get that key," Finn said.

"Well, you know the key's only half of it," Artie put in, "How are we going to get Kurt's diary back?"

"We'll get to that later," Finn said.

"There can't be a later," Kurt said, "Have you read the latest entry that was posted on the blog. It was all about glee club. People now have it already narrowed down to us."

Sam said optimistically, "Look, getting the key off of him shouldn't be too hard. We'll just push the kid around a bit and the key should come right off."

"What do you mean? Like…" Mike began as a quick image came into his mind of all the glee club's football players hanging Jacob upside down and shaking him. The silver key clattered to the floor and Sam picked it up and smiled.

The image went away and Puck said, "No. Not like that. Just, you know, kind of beat it out of him… but you know in a nice way…"

"Why do we have to use any physical abuse at all to solve this problem?" Rachel questioned.

"I agree with Rachel," Kurt quickly put in, "bullying the kid will just get us into more trouble. What my thinking is, is that we use a surprise attack."

The glee clubbers all looked at the designer fashion clad boy in the back of the room with interest. Kurt continued, "Jacob knows exactly who all is in the glee club, so he'll know what to expect if one of us approaches him. We need to get someone outside of the glee club to get it off of him. Someone that Jacob wouldn't suspect."

Tina commented, "Uh, may I remind you that everyone outside of glee club hates our guts?"

"Exactly," Mercedes said, "who the hell would want to help out us _losers_."

"I hate to admit it, but it's true. Even the few nice kids at this school wouldn't want to help us," Finn said, "I mean unless we can find some tough dude who we all know well that Jacob would never ever suspect in a million years would be helping us that could help in getting Kurt's diary back, then I'm at a loss of what to do."

Everyone turned back in their seats hopelessly.

XXXX

Kurt was at his locker still feeling depressed and paranoid. His paranoia came not just from the whole diary epidemic, but also the fact that this was usually about the time where large, horrific, football player, Dave Karofsky would come down the hall and give him a great shove against the cold metal of the lockers.

Sure enough, Karofsky was already marching his way down the hall. Kurt braced himself for the strong, aggressive shove. Karofsky walked past Kurt's locker giving him an enormous shove, forcing Kurt to kiss the back wall of his locker. It had become such a routine, Dave was almost able to make it look casual.

Kurt sighed, too depressed to even want to scream in his head and cry his eyes out over his deep fear of the football playing monster that was Dave Karofsky.

Suddenly, Kurt was struck with an idea- a risky and somewhat dangerous, but glorious idea. He couldn't guarantee that it would work, or that he wouldn't get hurt himself in the process, but for all they were going through, it was worth the risk. He knew just the person that he and the glee club needed to assist them in getting that key.

Kurt watched as Karofsky strolled down the hall as people cleared the way for him out of fright. Kurt closed his locker door, gulped, and slowly took a deep breath- In through his nose and out through his mouth. He then pressed his shoulders back and zipped down the hallway towards Karofsky.

"Hey!" Kurt called. Karofsky stopped dead in his tracks. He curled his lips inward and slowly turned around.

"Not this again. What do you want, Hummel?" Karofsky muttered darkly, towering over the small, cowering Kurt. Kurt could feel his heart thumping way out of his chest. It seemed as though the kids around him were all speeding away from the two teenagers in the middle of the hallway.

In just seconds, Kurt was left alone in the hallway with none other than Dave Karofsky.

Kurt's jaw, shaking as he spoke said, "I have a favor to ask of you." Karofsky raised a very suspicious eyebrow. He hadn't a clue as to what Kurt was going to say. In fact, he actually was a little worried with what Kurt was about to say. Ever since the "incident" that happened between him and Kurt in the locker room that one time, he felt almost as if he had lost some of that power he had over him, though he never showed it.

The pause frightened Kurt even more and he dared to speak, "You must've read that article on the diary entries that was posted on Jacob's blog correct?"

"Sure. And…?"

Kurt gulped again, "Well, those diary entries came out of my… _journal_. And…"

Kurt's voice trailed off as he heard Karofsky's hot breath of low laughter at the idea of Kurt possessing a diary.

"Please. Just stop now before you humiliate yourself any more in front of me. I don't see how this is supposed to help anyone with you telling me this," Karofsky said with a smirk.

"That's not the point. Just please, hear me out," Kurt said as confidently as possible, "I need your help in retrieving that diary and shutting down the blog. You see there's-"

Karofsky's chuckle ceased immediately and he cut him off, "Are you messing with me, Hummel? You've got to be kidding me. You're coming to _me_ for help on this? Why don't you get your boyfriend, Finn, to help you, or one of those other gay friends from glee club of yours?"

Kurt's fear turned to anger in the blink of an eye. Kurt shot out, "Look! I need _your_ help because you're the very last person anyone would suspect to help me! I need that diary back and I _know_ that you are going to help me because in that very diary that, may I remind you, is being posted one entry a day now contains in-depth information on the time that you KISSED ME!"

Kurt suddenly felt himself being airborne as if he was just shot out of a cannon as Karofsky rammed him into the wall.

Kurt managed to choke out, "I'm being serious here! I know you're furious right now that I brought that up again, but listen, the whole school is going to know about it if you don't help me get that diary back! Now PLEASE! Just help me out just this once!"

Karofsky loosened his grip on him.

"Okay…" he said at a frightening, low tone. "I will help you get your… diary back, but tell anyone that I'm helping you and you're going to be real sorry."

Kurt nodded and Karofsky released him.

"Alright," Kurt began as he fixed his hair a bit and adjusted his outfit. He gulped once more and explained to Karofsky the information on the key and his plan on how to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I'm sure that some of you probably saw that coming. ;) Thank you so much again for reviewing. Keep 'em coming! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, all of glee club's football players, being all the boys except for Kurt, surrounded a quite frightened Jacob behind the school like a pack of wolves surrounding a small rabbit.

"Okay, Jacob. Just give us the key to the closet where your laptop is and no one gets hurt," Finn said calmly, but boldly.

"I don't know what you're-" Jacob started.

"Don't play dumb with us," Puck said fiercely. Jacob's grip seemed to tighten on his back pack as he held it behind his back and slowly tried to back out of the group.

"Is it in there?" Sam questioned nodding his head towards Jacob's backpack, which Jacob was holding even more securely to his body.

Jacob hesitated before answering, "…No…"

Each of the boys took a step closer. Puck cracked his knuckles. Jacob peered over the wall of football players and then shouted, "Somebody! Teacher! Help! Principal! I'm being bullied!"

Principal Figgins who was standing just inside his office turned his head and looked out the window to see the gleeky jock wall surrounding Jacob. He immediately dashed over to the group. The boys all instantly opened the wall.

"What is going on?" Principal Figgins demanded, "Why are you all bullying this innocent child?"

"We weren't. We were just-" Finn tried, but Principal Figgins cut him off.

"Off to class! All of you!"

The boys all cleared the way. Puck took the handles of Artie's wheelchair and wheeled away with him.

Artie muttered, "That little snitch."

"I know right," Puck said through gritted teeth.

Jacob thanked Principal Figgins and grinned at the glee clubbers as they departed.

Artie brought up, "I think he's doing this all because none of pose as a serious threat to him being that we're all in glee club. He also knows that he can tattle on us without worrying about us retaliating due to the fact that…"

As Artie continued to ramble on about the numerous reasons why they had all failed in bullying the key out of Jacob, Puck completely ignored him and was trying to think of any way out of this. But he couldn't. It was a complete cycle. Glee clubbers just weren't scary enough. Even Puck, the stud himself wasn't big enough.

XXXX

Later that day, Kurt spotted Karofsky down the hall. He was only guessing that the key was in Jacob's backpack on the day that he had made the plan. Thankfully he was correct. Kurt glanced down the hall. He caught Karofsky's eye. Kurt casually tapped his nose. Karofsky subtly returned the gesture. He then looked around insecurely before continuing.

Just as Kurt had planned, Jacob was coming out of the library. He turned back to his locker. Karofsky, seeing Jacob, headed over to him. Karofsky then, pulled Jacob's backpack right off of him and began walking away. For Karofsky, this was a quite natural action. Thankfullly, no one thought much of the sight. Jacob, however, was a little curious as to why he had taken it just then. He wasn't sure what to do. Karofsky definitely struck fear into him, but he had to get his backpack back. Jacob scampered over to him.

He stuttered, "Um- c-c-could I have m-my bookbag back?"

Karofsky was rummaging through it in search of the key.

Jacob dared to ask, "What are you looking for?"

Karofsky answered in a low tone, "Just some… lunch money."

Out of fear, Jacob answered, "Go ahead and just take whatever you want, just please don't kill me."

Karofsky opened up another pocket and spotted a small, silver key. He also found a five-dollar bill and wrapped the key up in it so that Jacob wouldn't be able to see it when he pulled it out. Karofsky threw the backpack into Jacob's arms causing the kid to stumble backwards a bit. Karofsky held up the folded up dollar bill with the key wrapped securely inside and said, "Thanks," with a false grin. Then he stalked away down the hall.

Jacob hugged his backpack and cowered away in the other direction.

Karofsky shoved Kurt against the locker. Kurt jumped, shocked at the push. Karofsky discreetly slipped the key into Kurt's locker however (and of course keeping the five dollars for himself) and then walked away without a word.

Kurt watched Karofsky leave and then turned back to the inside of his locker spotting the key. His blue eyes lit up and he smiled to himself. He almost couldn't believe it. The plan worked. Kurt swiped the key up and put it in his book bag.

XXXX

Kurt rushed into the choir room as excited as ever.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked up in shock.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I got the key! I got Jacob's key!" Kurt cried.

"Whoa! No way! How'd you get it?" Sam questioned eagerly. Kurt sat down and immediately, all eyes were on him.

"I… had a little help," Kurt said quietly remembering his deal.

"From who?" Mercedes asked.

"Just- just… a friend…" Kurt said slowly.

The rest of the club exchanged uncertain glances. Finn wrinkled his forehead and asked, his voice low, "Kurt… is there something that you're-"

"Oh that doesn't matter now, guys!" Rachel interrupted. She stood up cheerfully and continued, "What matters now is putting step two into action. Getting into the computer and taking down that blog!"

XXXX

Jacob sat in Sue's office.

"And then I checked everywhere, and my laptop key was nowhere to be seen," Jacob said nervously.

"And that means…?" Sue questioned.

"I think the glee club got their hands on it. I sorta let it slip to Rachel Berry that the only way to take down that blog was to get the password off of the bottom of my laptop. And the only way to get the laptop was to get my key to the closet upstairs," Jacob explained, "I'm still not sure how they even got it without my knowledge, but-"

Sue shook her head and said, "Jacob, you just do not understand the idea of revenge. When it comes to revenge, you're not supposed to let the enemy know the secret to disabling their suffering."

"Well… technically, this is _your_ revenge plan. Not mine," Jacob said quietly.

"Don't sass me, curly-q. I don't want to hear any excuses. Now that the glee club is taking down the blog and there's apparently _nothing_ you can do about it, then we're going to need to keep the one thing that they still don't have their slimy, little paws on yet."

"Kurt's diary, sir- I mean ma'am!"

"Bingo," Sue said in a soft, yet frightening tone, "Now since I feel that I can't trust you to do anything right anymore, I'll handle where to hide the book from them."

"Can't you just keep it in your office?" Jacob questioned.

"Of course not. That would be the first place they would look. I'm hiding it somewhere that they would not suspect."

"Well then where's the book going to really be?"

"I'll take care of that," Sue said holding Kurt's floral diary in her hand.

XXXX

After school, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie all went up to the computer lab with Jacob's key.

Rachel put the key in the lock, turned it and opened it up. They immediately spotted Jacob's laptop case and got it out. They turned it on and started it up. Artie set the laptop in his lap and went to the school's blog. He entered the password that was taped to the bottom of the laptop.

"You know, Jacob could've just taken the tape off," Mercedes pointed out.

"Well, thankfully he's just stupid like that," Rachel said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"C'mon! Load! Load!" Kurt yelled at the computer.

"You know, yelling's not going to make it go any faster," Artie said. After a few more seconds, the screen popped up. Artie clicked on a few links until it lead them to Kurt's diary blog.

"There it is," Mercedes said. The four all had large smiles on their face. Artie circled the cursor around the screen. He said, "And, delete." He read the message that popped up aloud, "'Are you sure you want to delete this article. Once this action is performed, it cannot be undone'."

"Yea we're sure!" Kurt said happily. Artie clicked yes. The group all watched as the page disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Another message popped up reading, "page deleted".

"Yes!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Alright!"

"High-five!"

The group cheered. Kurt looked absolutely thrilled.

"Mission accomplished," Rachel announced proudly.

"Well now all we need to do is find the diary," Mercedes said as Artie logged off and packed the laptop back up.

Kurt frowned again, "Yeah, so how are we going to do that?"

As the four headed out, they were startled to run into none other than Jacob himself.

"You!" Jacob cried. The four stood in front of him all with startled looks on their faces.

Rachel gulped and then replied in her most innocent voice, "Yes, Jacob?"

"You four were hacking my blog! I would like me key back please."

Rachel held it up between her thumb and forefinger delicately. She said, "You want it? First tell us where Kurt's diary is."

"Give me the key first," Jacob said.

"No!" Rachel said simply, "If you don't tell us where it is, then we'll keep the key and just find the diary on our own."

"You'll never find it. It's hidden somewhere," Jacob said.

"And where is that?" Rachel questioned.

"In a place…" Jacob said nervously.

The four all looked at each other, rolling their eyes at Jacob and then proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" Jacob called after them. They all turned around in unison, arms folded.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"It's hidden… in the… library," Jacob said pathetically.

Kurt muttered under his breath, "Of course he hides us in the room full of nothing, but books!"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Positive," Jacob said reluctantly.

"Alright," Rachel said tossing the key across the hall to Jacob, hitting him in the face, awkwardly shifting his glasses.

The four then walked (and wheeled) out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really REALLY sorry, guys, on the super late update. I hadn't had time to get my proofreader to read it. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

The next day, right after school, Rachel and Kurt rounded up the rest of the glee clubbers and explained to them about the library search.

"Well, this is going to be a walk in the park," Finn mumbled sarcastically. The twelve all stood outside the library doors.

Kurt pushed them open leading the parade. They all gazed out on the large room. Luckily, few people were there. Most of the teachers had already gone home for the day including the librarians. Thankfully, there were no students there working on the computers like there often times were.

"Wow. There are so many books…" Finn said quietly, his eyes wide as if he had never seen a library before.

"And we have to look through _all_ of these shelves?" Santana asked with an 'are you kidding me' type tone.

"Yep," Kurt answered plainly.

Brittany stated, "I lost my mini curling iron in here once. Still haven't gotten it back." Everyone slowly turned their heads towards her.

Mercedes started, "Okay… why…?"

"Okay then!" Kurt said clapping his heads getting everyone's attention back on the goal in front of them. "Let's do this thing people!"

The group all split up and began tackling different areas of the library.

Kurt said quietly to himself, "Yeah… we're doomed."

Mercedes put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She smiled and said confidently, "Don't worry, Kurt. Like I said: we're going to find your diary, one way or another."

Kurt and Mercedes headed over to the fiction section of the library and began searching the shelves.

_One way, or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'_

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'_

_One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya'_

_I'm gonna meetcha' meetcha' meetcha' meetcha'_

Puck was in the Shakespeare section with Brittany and Santana tearing up the shelves without any care at all. The three were pulling books off the shelves and tossing them on the floor.

Tina and Mike were in another section of the library pushing books off the shelves as well in search of the diary.

Sam and Quinn were in the reference section pulling books off the shelves. Nearby, Finn and Rachel were tossing books left and right. Finn was getting the shelves up high while Rachel was on her hands and knees searching the shelves below.

Brittany wandered over to where Artie was trying to delicately search the shelves, which wasn't working very well, therefore, he began tearing the shelves apart just like the rest. Brittany wheeled Artie down an aisle of books as he pulled them off the shelves while she danced along pushing him through. Books were flying off the shelves in a trail behind them.

_And if the lights are all out_

_I'll follow your bus downtown_

_See who's hanging out_

_One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give ya the slip, a slip of the lip or another _

_I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya_

Though Kurt and Mercedes were desperately searching the shelves, some of the others seemed to be having fun as they tore up the library.

Santana smacked Puck with a book making him laugh and toss a book over his shoulder, just missing her.

Mike incorporated a bit of a dance as he slid on the ladder across the book shelves.

Finn and Rachel reached for a book at the same time making Finn grin and Rachel blush.

_I'll walk down the mall_

_Stand over by the wall_

_Where I can see it all_

_Find out who ya call_

_Lead you to the supermarket checkout_

_Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd_

_One way or antoher…_

Sam fumbled with a large stack of books dropping them all over the floor. Quinn giggled at his clumsiness. Sam then grabbed her began tickling her stomach causing her to laugh harder. He said (along with the song),

"_I'm gonna getcha', I'll getcha', I'll getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha' !"_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha', I'll getcha', I'll getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'!_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha', I'll getcha', I'll getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'!_

" I found it!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. All heads turned to her.

"You found my diary!" Kurt cried rushing over to her.

Brittany replied, "No. I found my curling iron." She held up a small, white curling iron with little, sparkling, pink hearts on them.

Kurt threw his head back and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and turned on his heel back to where he was searching.

But before anyone could resume their searching, they all spotted Sue outside the library peering through the window, her eyes wide with horror. She opened the library door and stepped in staring at the destruction the glee clubbers had caused. It looked like some sort of indoor natural disaster had hit. Books were everywhere. Barely any were on any shelves.

The kids' eyes were all wide. Those who had books stacks of books in their arms dropped them causing a large wham as they hit the floor. Pages scattered out of a few old books just making things look worse.

"Run!" Kurt cried. The group all scurried out of the library, pushing past Sue and making a full dash for it. Kurt was first followed by Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Brittany pushing Artie, Puck, and Santana.

Sue watched them run away in complete astonishment. She slowly closed the library door silently mouthing, "Oh my god."

XXXX

Sue sat cross-legged in her big red chair in her office. She sat back in it and glared at the twelve glee members all squished inside of her office. There was a long, chilling silence. No one dared to speak. Quinn bit her lip and squeezed Sam's hand. Artie gulped and glanced up at Kurt who seemed to look the most terrified.

Sue broke the silence in a soft, eerie tone, "Please tell me why you all were creating twelve twenty-one twelve in the library just now."

No one answered. They all glanced around at one another. Finn opened his mouth about to speak up, when Kurt stepped in.

"It was me! They did all this just to help me find my diary." Kurt wanted to add "which you stole", but Sue's narrowed eyes told him to hold his tongue.

Rachel said uneasily, "Jacob told us it was hidden in the library and… well, we didn't find it."

Sue turned away for a brief moment as she muttered under her breath, cursing Jacob and how she would have to get him back for that later.

She looked at them again. She turned to Kurt and said innocently, "Jacob must have lied to you. I don't see why your diary would be there, lady."

Kurt gained enough courage to say, "I know that _you_ put him up to it, Coach. This was just another one of those little revenge plans of your to get back at us."

Sue raised her eyebrows as if saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Puck put in, "Yeah. That Jacob kid spilled about how he was your little servant in your revenge plan."

Sue just absolutely wanted to shoot Jacob the next time she saw him.

"It's all over now, Coach," Quinn said bravely, "So please, tell us where Kurt's diary is."

Sue raised her eyebrows again. She then, without taking her eyes off the glee kids, reached into her drawer and pulled out a familiar, black and white, floral book. She held it up in her hand and said, "You want this?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Sue continued, "Well, I'm sure that by the look on your dirty, little faces you must be wondering why it's in here when Jacob just so happened to clearly and truthfully tell you it was in the library."

Sue flashed back.

"It _was_ in the library. However, after I hid it in the special "Sue Sylvester" section of the library full of books of all the highest records in cheerleading history, _my_ biggest accomplishments, work-outs, _and_ books written by yours truly, the section I _knew_ you all would never bother to look in, little Becky…"

"Coach," Becky Jackson said in Sue's flashback. The small, Cheerio wandered into Sue's office with Kurt's diary. "I think you left something in the library."

Sue continued narrating, "I felt awful that I hadn't let Becky in on my whole revenge plan, being that I've been so angry for the past few weeks, not able to get over the humiliation you freaks stirred up for me. So I had quickly explained to her everything and decided that once I caught up with my work I would go back to the library and hide it then. That's when I found you all tearing up our school's most beloved and sacred room like little Tasmanian devils."

In the flashback, Sue tucked the book in her jacket so that no one would see her carrying the diary.

Sue's flashback ended.

"And here we all stand now," Sue concluded, "And now, that I've caught you all in your recklessness, I can write you all up. Wait until Principal Figgins hears about this. I'm pretty sure that vandalism will equal up to a nice, long suspension or two."

Sue dropped Kurt's diary back into her drawer. Everyone put their heads down in failure.

"Yep… busted," Sue said in an almost sing-songy voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, sure enough, the glee clubbers were all put right into Principal Figgin's office. Sue stood in the office with them.

"I knew something was up as soon as I came in this morning. The librarians were all in a panic at the sight of the completely vandalized library. It's obvious to me that for starters, you all are to clean up the library yourselves. No help, no assistance from anyone. Is that understood?" Principal Figgins lectured.

The twelve all nodded and muttered, "Yes sir."

Suddenly, Will walked by outside the principal's office. He stopped immediately and backed up when he spotted the big crowd of kids in the office. He was even more concerned when he realized they were _his_ kids.

He threw open the door and squished into the office with everyone.

"What the hell is going on here? What are you all doing here?" Will's attention turned to Sue who was standing quietly in the corner.

Sue said calmly, "Take a chill pill, Will. Figgins and I have got this all under control."

Will didn't know what to say. He was so confused and flustered that nothing could come out.

Principal Figgins said, "You do not know about this? Well then, let me explain. It just so happens that Coach Sylvester here found _your_ glee club children completely sabotaging the library yesterday after school hours."

"Wha-?" was all Will could get out.

"Yes, William. Your students must be punished for vandalism. Whatever possessed them all to do such a crime is completely beyond me. But whatever the reason, they are all getting suspended. They are to clean up the library themselves and then all write letters apologizing to the librarians and the students."

Brittany asked, "Wait. So you want us to write and address a letter to every single student in the entire school? Are we going to have enough stamps for that?"

Will blinked several times in complete disbelief. He cried, "Sue! Would you stop blaming the glee clubs for things they didn't even do! How are you so certain it was them?"

"Easy. I saw them with my own eyes," Sue replied simply.

"Enough, Sue. Just stop targeting the-"

"Mr. Schue, we really _did_ wreck the library yesterday afternoon," Kurt interjected.

"What?" Will asked with a much calmer tone now.

"Yes. The library epidemic is our fault. But… mostly mine. I got them into this," Kurt admitted slowly.

Will shook his head and gave a simple, "Why?"

Kurt explained the entire diary story. Principal Figgins was intrigued with the story and listened intently.

"It was entirely my fault, and I am _really_ sorry. So if anyone is to be punished, it should be me," Kurt concluded.

"Hang on a moment. So really this all led up to this because of…" Will's voice trailed off and he looked at Sue. "This is against the rules, Sue. You are _not_ allowed to take a student's property like this."

"Sure I can. Teachers do it all the time. Take away a kid's cell phone. It's a wonderful sort of a punishment," Sue said with almost delight in her tone.

"Well, sure, but they give it back. No. You took Kurt's diary when he didn't do anything wrong. You didn't return it and instead you went out of your way to get it published to the school blog," Will looked at Principal Figgins, "This chaos was caused completely by Sue- yet again!"

The glee clubbers, still squished in the one room together, watched the scene in awkward silence.

Sue straightened her back and lashed out, "It was _your_ kids that started it! If they hadn't taken my journal in the first place and tried to publish it-"

"But it was never actually sent out! There was no reason for you to try and get revenge on them. Besides, revenge is never the answer anyway! You're-"

"Clearly, Will, if you would just-"

"Enough! Hey! Hey! Enough!" shouted Principal Figgins.

The glee clubbers all looked at one another not sure whether they should leave or not.

The principal continued, "Children,"

The glee kids all looked at the principal.

"For vandalizing the library, you are to all clean it up straight away. It appears that you will have to perform this task after school today ASAP. I'm afraid I cannot do anything about it now without you missing class. The library is so badly damaged that it will have to wait so that you may all _take your time_ in cleaning up the mass destruction- meaning no one gets to use the library today," Principal Figgins explained, "And you are also to pay for any damaged books or other materials that you have caused."

The twelve all gave understanding nods.

"You all are dismissed. Now get out of here, I am becoming claustrophobic."

Finn held the door open for everyone. As soon as the door closed and the kids were all out in the hall, Principal Figgins continued, "Now Sue, for wrongly taking a student's property, you are the one to be punished. You are suspended from work for the next three days with no pay and your coffee machine privileges have been removed."

Will couldn't help, but grin especially at the furious look on Sue's face. Sue looked as if she wanted to shout something, but being as speechless as she was she simply stormed out of the room and (of course) began throwing chairs, screaming, and pushing everything off of the secretary's desk.

Principal Figgins called, "Oh and also be sure to return to Mr. Hummel his diary!"

Will said, "I'll make sure she does that. Thank you, Principal Figgins."

"The pleasure's all mine, William."

Will exited the office.

XXXX

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, it's so good to have you back in my arms again. Okay. I don't care what Dad thinks. I am keeping you at home and will write in you at home and only at home (well starting after this entry). I just could not wait to write in you again. You have no idea how relieved I am that this whole diary business is cleared up. It was like all my fear and paranoia just went away. I have so many people to thank for helping me get you back. I don't know where to begin. They were all such great help. I'm so lucky to have them. And yes, even Rachel. Sometimes, I still can't believe that she went to the trouble of all that for me. I suppose I owe her now. I'll be sure to do something for the glee club to show them my appreciation. _

_-Kurt_

_P.S. I'm thinking that there's someone else that I need to thank to…_

In the back of the room of his study hall, Kurt closed the book and discreetly and quickly slipped his diary into an inner pocket of his bag. He was not going to let it out of his sight once that day as long as he was in school.

XXXX

Kurt was at his locker. He was swapping books and binders. He looked in his mirror to quickly fix his shiny, brown hair. That's when he spotted Karofsky in the reflection. He turned around and called out to him.

"Hey!" he said, though it wasn't at all in an angry tone like it normally would have been.

Karofsky stopped, not sure whether to turn around or not. He put up his fist threateningly and said through gritted teeth, "What do you want, Hummel?"

"I want to say… thank you. Though it may be hard to believe, and even I can't believe I'm saying this, but if it wasn't for you, I don't think I could've ever gotten my diary back, thus making me even lower on the popular scale than I already am," Kurt forced a slight chuckle.

When Karofsky didn't react much in response, Kurt quickly cleared his throat and said, "So… thank you… very, very much." Kurt then, cautiously put out his hand for Karofsky to shake and said, "So are we good then?"

There was a short silence, though it felt like it dragged on forever. Karofsky had put his fist down and looked at Kurt's hand. He sighed in a bit of a snort. His expressions still seemed rock hard and it looked as though there could be smoke coming out of his nostrils like a bull. Kurt gulped nervously.

Karofsky looked behind him at the many people around him. Insecurity kicked in and he didn't know what to do so he just slammed Kurt's friendly hand down and shoved him a bit against the wall and then walked away.

Kurt looked absolutely confused. He simply sighed and shut his locker door. He curled his lips and nonchalantly walked down the hall.

XXXX

"I would like to once again thank-"

"We know, Kurt!" Mercedes laughed, "You've thanked us all a gazillion times already today. We get it."

It was after school and Kurt was continually thanking everyone again and again almost to the point where it was actually getting on people's nerves. The group entered the library.

Finn gawked, "Holy crap…"

"I swear it was not _this_ messy when we left it the other day,"

"There's no way we're going to be able to get this place cleaned up," Mercedes said shaking her head.

Everyone looked hopeless.

Kurt stepped in front of them and faced them all confidently.

"C'mon, guys. There are twelve of us. Together, we can do this! I know we can! We defeated Coach Sylvester, and if we can do that, then we can clean up this poor library!"

Everyone smiled and then cried a strong, "Yeah!"

The group split off again into teams. Kurt put his hand on Mercedes' shoulder and said reassuringly, "We're going to get this thing done. One way- or another…"

Mercedes couldn't help, but smile.

Kurt started to sing:

_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha', getcha', getcha, getcha'_

Mercedes joined in:

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_

_I'm gonna getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'_

Then they both sang together:

_One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya'_

_I'm gonna meetcha' meetcha' meetcha' meetcha'_

Soon, the whole glee club was singing the song together. Each were taking turns on different verses and chorus parts.

They all chorused together cheerfully, actually having fun in their "punishment":

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha', I'll getcha', I'll getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha', I'll getcha', I'll getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'!_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha', I'll getcha', I'll getcha', getcha', getcha', getcha'!_

Little did they know, Sue Sylvester was standing just outside the library, peering through the windows next to the library door just as she had done the day she caught them all wreaking havoc on the place.

She muttered evilly to herself, "Oh I'm gonna getcha' alright. I'll getcha'…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the final chapter Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)<strong>


End file.
